witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
An Unpaid Debt
|Level = 15 |Previous = Stranger in a Strange Land The Cave of Dreams |Enemies = Simun Brambling Volund Warrior |Starting_icon = skellige}}An Unpaid Debt is a secondary quest in . It is only available if Stranger in a Strange Land has been completed with the help of Simun Brambling, and after completion of The Cave of Dreams. Walkthrough After accepting help from Simun Brambling in Stranger in a Strange Land and finishing helping Blueboy Lugos at the Cave of Dreams, after several days, Geralt finds Simun outside the New Port Inn again at Kaer Trolde on Ard Skellig. He asks the witcher to help him settle a score to fulfill his debt as his end of the favor. If the witcher refuses to help, the quest will not start and Simun will leave, condemning Geralt to a shorter life for breaking an oath on Skellige. If Geralt agrees, he must meet him at a hut by the lake near Blandare to repay his debt. Once there, the witcher found out that Simun wanted him to kill another man named Volund. Volund told the witcher that Simun had killed his brother by tricking and betraying him and had sworn revenge against him. If Geralt agrees to do what Simun asked him to, the witcher fights Volund and a warrior. Once the witcher deals with them, Simun reveals that Volund had hunted and sent assassins against him wherever he went. If Geralt hesitates to kill Volund, he faces Simun Brambling in a fight with the help of Volund and his warrior. Volund expresses his disbelief in Geralt's change of sides and tells him to tell no one what happened there because Simun has a spear-side cousin on Spikeroog who'll vow blood revenge on them if he knew. The witcher quickly dismisses him as he refuses to help him anymore in any issue of pride, feuds or bonds of kinship. The quest ends with 50 as Geralt finishes talking to either person he helped. Journal entry : Geralt was only able to escape from Madman Lugos' prison thanks to the help of a mysterious old man called Simun Brambling. It was he who convinced the guard to let Geralt out, warning Geralt first that he would one day demand a favor in return. Geralt had managed to forget about the whole incident - but not Simun. The old man found Geralt and demanded he repay his debt. : If Geralt fulfills his debt to Simun: :: Geralt did what Simun demanded - he killed a man who had done him no wrong. As you can see, dear reader, at times one must act dishonorably in order to maintain one's honor. : If Geralt refuses Simun: :: Geralt decided he'd rather stain his honor than spill the blood of an innocent man. Simun did not accept this excuse and decided to kill Geralt alongside his age-old rival. The old warrior underestimated the witcher, however, and after a short fight he died from wounds delivered by the witcher's blade. Objectives * Meet with Simun in the hut by the lake. * Depending on Geralt's decision: ** Kill Simun's enemy. ** Kill Simun. Videos File:The Witcher 3- An Unpaid Debt Sidequest File:Let's Play-1481798163 ar:دين غير مسدد pl:Niespłacony dług ru:Неоплаченный долг Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests